Looking For Clank
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: A story where they're looking for Clank after he was abducted by the Zoni in ToD.
1. Introduction

Part 1

~Apogee Space Station~

Talwyn looked at the Lombax. He was finally asleep, laying on the ground where his friend had been abducted. He hadn't slept for a few days, but finally, the tiredness must have overwhelmed him. Talwyn hadn't slept either since Ratchet hadn't. She sat there looking at him. She wanted to do something for him, but she didn't know what she could possibly do. She couldn't bring Clank back. It hurt her to see him suffer. She brought a blanket from her room & covered him with it. She yawned. She was beginning to get tired, but she didn't want to leave him. She felt he needed her & she wanted to think that, even if it wasn't true. She layed down next to him & fell asleep.

They were awakened in the morning by "Miss Talwyn!" & "Get away from her, you young hoodlum!" Their eyes shot open. It was Zephyr & Cronk. Also standing there was Captain Qwark, Rusty Pete & the smuggler.

"Cronk! Zephyr!" Talwyn said, "This is not what you think!"

"Guys!" Ratchet said, "We didn't do..."

But, he was cut off by Cronk saying "Step back from Miss Talwyn, young whippersnapper!"

"Guys! Stop! Right now!" Talwyn said, standing up, now raising her voice. Cronk & Zephyr shut up & listened now. "We did not do anything. & if you guys have any trust in me at all, you will believe me. Ratchet would also never take advantage of me in any way. He is a nice guy. & if we ever did do anything, it would be what we both wanted, & therefore only our business. Understood?" she said.

"We understand. We have full trust in you, Miss Talwyn. We're sorry." Zephyr said. Cronk just nodded his head.

"It's okay, Zeph." Talwyn said, smiling. Ratchet stared, & then turned away. Seeing the bond between Talwyn & her Robot companion reminded Ratchet of him & Clank. Talwyn sensed this.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet." she said, putting her hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"It's alright, Tal. It's not you're fault." Ratchet said. Seeing Talwyn's pretty face full of concern for him made him smile a little.

"Aww, I was hoping we could catch them doing something." Qwark said to Rusty Pete & the smuggler. Pete nodded. The smuggler just shook his head. This made Talwyn & even Ratchet, laugh a little.

~Author's Notes~

-Talwyn Apogee- A Markazian, & the daughter of the famous explored, Max Apogee. She is tough, brave, & smart.

-Ratchet- A lombax, the last lombax in the universe. Ratchet is great at fixing anything mechanical. He's curious & brave, & something of a wisecracker.

-Clank- Ratchet's robot companion. Clank is logical, smart, & kind. He was taken by the Zoni at the end of ToD.

-Cronk- One of Talwyn's warbot companions. Cronk is the older & more senile of the two. He & Zephyr are always arguing over who is better, but deep down, I think they're close to each other. They are both protective of Talwyn since they've known her since she was a little girl.

-Zephyr- Talwyn's other warbot companion. Zephyr is the youunger of the two (still old, though). He & Cronk are always arguing over who is better, but deep down, I think they're close to each other. They are both protective of Talwyn since they've known her since she was a little girl. Zephyr is a little closer with Talwyn thank Cronk because Zephyr is not senile like Cronk.

-Captain Qwark- Qwark is a supposed "superhero", who is amusing. He's not too bright, though. Honestly, a lot of the time, he means well, & has helped Ratchet & Clank on occasions. He is less selfish now than he used to be. I think Ratchet & Clank brought out some good in him. His is vain & thinks very highly of himself, but is also cowardly.

-Rusty Pete- An amusing robot space pirate. He's usually drunk & likes to sing pirate chanties/chanties (I'm not sure of the spelling on that one.^^;). He was the first mate of Captain Slag, until Ratchet killed Slag. Now, Pete considers Ratchet his new captain, telling him that that's the pirate code.

-The smuggler- I'm not sure what race he is. They've never said his name. He's a mysterious guy, who talks like a cowboy out of a western. He's shrude, & does illegal stuff, & sells illegal things. He has a parrot on his shoulder which he won in a game of Blargian Roullette against Captain Slag, or at least that's what he says. He plays all sides, doesn't really have one. He would probably "sell his own mother"(as they said about Fast Tony in Ice Age 2), & doesn't do anything without a price. He once ejected Ratchet & Clank into space, but has more than made up for it since, helping Ratchet & Clank out many times, for a price, of course.


	2. Departure

Part 2

"I'm going to go look for Clank today." Ratchet announced.

"What?" Talwyn said, shocked.

"I don't know where to start, but I can't take it anymore, just sitting around while Clank is who knows where getting who knows what done to him. I'm going to search the galaxy for him." Ratchet said. Talwyn could see there was no talking him out of it.

"Okay. But, I'm going with you." Talwyn said, with a determined look in her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, "& that's final." Ratchet could see there was no talking her out of it.

"Okay." he said, nodding. Then, they both went & packed their bags. After all, they were going on a trip around the galaxy.

A few hours later,

They walked up to where Ratchet's ship, Aphelion, & Talwyn's ship, were both parked.

"Cronk, Zephyr. You're going to pilot my ship. I'm going to be co pilot to Ratchet in his ship. Can you guys handle that?" Talwyn said.

"Yes, Miss Talwyn." Zephyr said, & Cronk saluted.

Just then, Qwark, Rusty Pete, & the smuggler walked up.

"We're a-gonna accompany ya, too, boy." the smuggler said.

"Yeah, we're coming, too." Qwark said, excitedly.

"Yeah, we're here with ya cap'n." Rusty Pete said.

"What? You guys? No." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, us. You couldn't get along without the galactic superhero, Captain Qwark." Qwark said. Ratchet looked at them. He realized there was no talking these idiots out of coming. Qwark was convinced they needed him, Rusty Pete would follow his new captain anywhere, & the smuggler knew that traveling could give him opportunities to make a quick buck.

"Alright." Ratchet said, "But how are you guys getting there. There's no room for all of you."

"We already worked that out." Qwark said.

"We're takin' me ship." Pete said. Ratchet just shook his head. Just then, Darla Gratch walked up with a news crew.

"Heroes Captain Qwark, Ratchet, & the daughter of explorer Max Apogee, Talwyn Apogee, are getting ready for an intergalactic trip." Darla said. Ratchet & Talwyn wondered how the media got wind of this event & how they got into the space station, but they guessed that Qwark had something to do with it. They looked at Qwark.

"What? Of course the news has to announce the departure of Captain Qwark." Qwark said. They just looked at him.

"I want you all gone from my father's space station before the defenses come on & find you as intruders." Talwyn warned, as she & Ratchet climbed into Aphelion, Cronk & Zephyr boarded Talwyn's ship, & Qwark, Pete, & the smuggler boarded Pete's ship, & then, took off.

A few hours later,

~Aphelion~

Ratchet looked over at his co pilot, the young Markazian sitting calmly, looking out at space. He figured she was maybe thinking about her father. That was when he noticed she wasn't wearing her signature red bandana around her neck. He also noticed a necklace around her neck. It was silver, & the pendant said something in a dialect he didn't know. Maybe, her language, he thought.

"Nice necklace." he said, still looking at it, "Is it your language?"

"Oh, this?" she said, grabbing it, "Yes, it's Markazian. It says my name. My father got it for me. He'll be so happy when he comes back & finds that I still have it." Ratchet looked at her. This time, she truly didn't look like she believed her father was still alive, as she had always before. She looked like the hope she used to have in her eyes was gone. He knew that she realized now that her father was probably dead. She just didn't want to admit it. It looked like tears were forming behind her big blue- grey eyes, that she was trying to hold back. At that moment, Ratchet knew that she & he were similar, that she lost someone close to her, & she was probably the only other creature around right now that he could identify with. Suddenly, he felt worse for her than he did for himself. After all, Clank would probably be back at some point after all. Her father probably wouldn't.

"Tal." he said, "It's okay."

"What're you talking about? I'm fine." she said, turning away from him. 'I can't let him think I'm a blubbering idiot.' she thought.

"Talwyn." Ratchet said calmly. This made her look over at him. "It's okay. You're allowed to miss you're father." Ratchet said, looking at her with his big, green eyes. She just looked at him.

"I miss Clank, & I wish I knew my father." Ratchet said to her, in a calming tone, putting his hand on her shoulder, "& I'll admit it." She looked at him & smiled.

"Thanks Ratchet." she said. Ratchet smiled.

"Any time." he said. He looked at the neckace & told himself that he'd get her something nice like that, something that envoked happy memories of him. Just then, the communicator flicked on, & there on the screen was Rusty Pete.

"Uhh, cap'n. Am I interruptin' somthin'?" he said.

"No." Ratchet said, removing his hand from Talwyn's shoulder.

"Of course not, Pete." Talwyn said.

"Qwark wants te talk te you," Pete said.

Ratchet sighed & said, "Alright, put him on." The screen flickered & there was Qwark.

"Hey, Ratchet. I notified Logan & the others about the Clank search party. They wanted in on the act. So, I picked them up & they're on the ship with us." Qwark said.

"You what?" Ratchet said. It wasn't that Ratchet didn't like Logan & the others or anything. He just really preferred that that many people didn't accompany him. Talwyn on the other hand, looked excited. For some reason, Talwyn idolized Logan. Maybe she felt he was like a substitute for her father in his absence or something. Ratchet didn't really know why. He wasn't sure Talwyn even knew why. She just did.

"Logan's here?" Talwyn said, her tail even wagging a little, "Put him on." The screen flicked & Logan came on the screen.

"Hey ya, kid." Logan said.

"Hi, Logan." Talwyn said, "It's good to have you along."

"Good to be along. Clank was a nice little guy. I'm glad ta help." Logan said.

"See ya, Logan." Talwyn said.

"See ya, kid." Logan said, & the screen flicked & Qwark came on again.

"We'll meet you on Sargasso." Qwark said. That was the first planet they were going to look on.

"Okay." Ratchet said. Then the screen flicked off. Ratchet smiled. He was just glad to see Talwyn smiling again.

A few hours later,

~Planet Sargasso~

They landed the ships & got ready to traverse the swamp planet. The smuggler got ready to collect some leviathan souls.

~Author's Notes~

-Logan/ Wolverine- One of the X Men, a mutant with the ability to heal. He also has adamantium bones & 3 adamantium claws that come out on each hand at the knuckles. He's tough & can seem heartless at times, but cares deep down, especially for young people. (Yes, I run my stories & characters together)

-Darla Gratch- A news announcer

-Aphelion- Ratchet's ship made from Lombax technology

-Markazian- Talwyn's race

-Planet Sargasso- a swamp planet

-leviathan souls- souls inside some big creatures that are worth bolts

-Max Apogee- Talwyn's father who went missing


	3. Sargasso

Part 3

"Hey, Logan, it's good of you to help us look for Clank." Talwyn said.

"Don't worry, kid. Clank was a good little fella." Logan said, "We'll find 'im."

"Hey, Logan. Can't you sniff out whether or not Clank's been here?" Kitty Pryde asked.

"Pryde, if I could, I'd already be doin' it." Logan said. Kitty looked at him, looking a little confused. "Clank's a robot. He doesn't have a scent." Logan explained.

"Oh." Kitty said.

"Wait. I heard something." Talwyn said, putting her hand on her blaster.

"Yeah. Somethin's definately here." Logan said, sniffing the air & unsheathing his claws.

"Uh... maybe I'll just go... um..." Qwark said, starting to turn around. But, that was when the giant creature came runnin towards them, straight towards Qwark. Talwyn jumped & pushed Qwark out of the way, but tripped. The creature was heading straight for her. Then, the creature stopped in it's tracks. They turned to see Jean Grey holding it in place telekinetically.

"Hurry... go!" she said, through clenched teeth. Talwyn got up & ran out of the way. Jean waited until Talwyn was out of the way, then released her hold on the creature. She started wobbling & fainted from using her power that strenuously. Scott Summers caught her. The next few minutes consisted of everyone fighting off the creature, & when it died, the smuggler collected the leviathan soul from it.

"Thanks for saving me, Jean." Talwyn said to Jean, who was now conscious again.

"No problem." Jean said, "It's what we were trained to do." For the next few hours, they searched for Clank with no luck.

"I don't think he's here." Scott said.

"Yeah, I know." Ratchet said.

"On to the next planet." Talwyn said. Ratchet looked at her & smiled. They all got back into their ships & headed for the next planet.

~Author's Notes~

-The creature- those big creatures on Sargasso that sort of look like Tyrannosaurus Rexes

-Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat)- One of the X Men, a mutant who is able to pass herself, object, & others, through solid objects. This process is called phasing.

-Jean Grey- One of the X men, a mutant who is telepathic & telekinetic. She is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. She has a evil personality called the phoenix, which takes over if she overextends the limits of her powers.

-Scott Summers (Cyclops)- One of the X Men, a mutant who shoots energy beams from his eyes. He can't control his power (can't turn it off), so he has to wear special ruby quartz lenses(sunglasses, visor) to block the beam.


	4. Rykan V

Part 4

The next planet they decided to look on was Rykan V. They had been there before, to the lava refinery, but it was when Tachyon's forces occupied it. This time, they figured, it should be pretty easy to travel the planet & search for signs of Clank, without Tachyon's forces there. They landed & got ready to search for Clank.

~Rykan V~

When they looked out around, they saw some Drophyds, & Kerchus, fighting with some space pirates.

"What's going on here?" Talwyn asked.

"Shouldn't this place be empty except for the citizens?" Zephyr asked.

"No, Tachyon's forces are here." Cronk said.

"Tachyon got sucked into a dimensional hole, ya darn fool!" Zephyr argued.

"Oh yeah." Cronk said.

"Will you two shush." Talwyn said.

"Hmm. I reckon the Kerchus hired the drophyds. Those little slime sacks would work for anybody for the right price." the smuggler said. That made sense.

"But what do the Kerchus want?" Talwyn asked.

"Hmm, you got me there, young lady. Maybe they're lookin' for somethin'. Or maybe they're havin' trouble with the space pirates." the smuggler answered. They looked around.

"There's no way we're going to be able to go anywhere with these Kerchus, Drophyds, & space pirates making everything hard. There's just too many. This planet's crawling with them." Talwyn said.

"Wait a minute." Logan said, "We could go through those lava tunnels. The Kerchus prob'ly didn't bother with them. That way, they won't see us."

"Logan, you're a genius." Kitty said.

"He's something." Scott said. They headed into the lava tunnels.

An hour or so later,

"I think we're lost." Rusty Pete said.

"Nah." Logan said, "I can smell the surface that way. Just keep goin'."

"Yeah, this'll probably take awhile since these lava tunnels run under the whole planet." Ratchet said.

"I'm turning back." Qwark said, "These tunnels are dark & scary." He started to run away, but Rusty Pete grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Pete." Ratchet said.

"No problem, Cap'n." Pete answered.

"Qwark, you'll be worse off if you go back." the smuggler said, "You'll prob'ly get lost or fall into lava."

"Oh. In that case, I guess I'll stay then. Besides, what would you do without my awesome sense of direction." Qwark said. Everybody shook their heads. Just then, Talwyn tripped on a rock & fell straight towards a river of lava. Just as she thought she would surely be fried, someone grabbed her, stopping her at the last moment. She looked back to see Ratchet. He pulled her away from the edge & they both fell, Talwyn landing on top of Ratchet.

"Um.."

They both looked away, & Talwyn rolled herself off of Ratchet. They sat next to each other staring.

"Thanks." Talwyn said, "You just saved my life."

"Don't mention it." Ratchet said, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." she said. Ratchet helped her to her feet & they all continued exploring the lava tunnels.

After, they'd gone all the way through the lava tunnels, & ended up back where they started with no sign of Clank, the smuggler said, "Let's head for the next planet." They climbed into their ship & headed off to the next planet, planet Fastoon.

~Author's Notes~

-Rykan V (Rykan 5)- a planet with a lot of lava & a lava refinery

-Percival Tachyon- a Cragmite emperor, who wiped out the Lombaxes (except Ratchet) long ago. Ratchet defeated him & he was sucked into a dimensional wormhole

-Cragmite- a race of space beings who, all except one, Percival Tachyon, were wiped out by the Lombaxes long ago

-Drophyds- a race of fish like space beings that will work for anyone for money, they used to work for Tachyon

-Kerchu- a race of space beings who are disgusting & very mean. It was said by the smuggler that almost everyone is allergic to the Kerchus & they will kill anyone who walks onto their territory. They are thought to have killed Talwyn's father, Max Apogee

-space pirates- obviously pretty self explanatory, pirates that travel in space

-Fastoon- a now deserted planet, it was once the home planet of the Lombaxes


	5. Aljea City? A whole other dimension?

Part 5

~Fastoon~

They wasted no time in starting the search. As they walked, suddenly, they saw something. It looked like a light purple aura.

"What's that, cap'n?" Pete asked, pointing to it.

"I don't know." Ratchet said. He and Talwyn started walking over to it.

"I don't like the look of it." Qwark said. Talwyn looked at it, her azure eyes studying it closely.

"What do you think it is?" she asked turning to her Lombax companion, her eyes meeting his emerald eyes.

"I'm not sure." Ratchet said, giving it a closer look. Suddenly, a pulling force came from the aura, the middle of it opening, revealing a black void. It was sucking everyone in. Talwyn grabbed on to Ratchet. No matter how hard anyone tried, they couldn't stop themselves from being pulled in. It was too strong.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What's happening?" Qwark panicked. The smuggler just held onto his hat (literally) to keep it from coming off, and Logan just growled. That was the last thing anyone remembered before blacking out.

"Tal. Talwyn, wake up."

"Huh?" the young Markazian mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. Ratchet's face was the first thing she saw, his emerald eyes focused intently on her. She sat up and looked around. She realized she was on the ground. Everyone else was awake.

"Talwyn, are you okay?" Ratchet asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. She sat for a minute, studying her new surroundings. They seemed to be right outside a city, a big city that looked like everything was made from metal, all the buildings, the sidewalks, everything. There were robots of every shape and size walking the streets.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I dunno." said the smuggler. He was looking around, too, like he was surveying his surroundings. His reaction and the look on his face told her this place was not familiar to him. She thought that was strange, because she'd thought that the smuggler had been just about everywhere.

"Miss Talwyn, can you walk?" Zephyr asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, Zeph. I'm fine." she told him, standing up as if to prove her point.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all. This place is scary." Qwark said.

"Cap'n," Pete said, turning to Ratchet, "let's go into the city and ask them where we are."

"Hey, that's a good idea, Pete." Ratchet said. They walked into the city. They walked up to a group of robots.

"Excuse me." Talwyn said to them, "Where are we?" The robots looked at them, like they had never seen anything like them before, and one whispered something to another.

"You're in Aljea City. But, I don't know what your kind would want here." one of them said. Then, the robots gave them a dirty look & walked off.

"What did they mean 'our kind'?" Talwyn asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"Do they mean Markazians? Lombaxes?" Talwyn asked. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the smuggler spoke up.

"Little lady, I think they mean all livin' creatures. Just look around us." he said. He was right. They couldn't see any living creatures anywhere in the city, only robots.

"Where are we?" Qwark asked.

"What kind of place is this? I've never heard of such a place." Talwyn said.

"Somethin' ain't right about this place." Logan said.

"Guys, I think we're in a completely different dimension." Ratchet said.


	6. Into Zoni Palace

Part 6

Into Zoni Palace

"What do we do now?" Zephyr asked.

"How do we get out of here? I want to leave." Qwark said.

"Maybe this is where Clank is." Ratchet said.

"Hmm. That's possible." Talwyn said, "We should ask around." They started to walk down the metal streets. Just then, they bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry." Ratchet said. They looked again to see who they bumped into. The figue standing there looked somewhat like the smuggler, possibly, they thought, the same species, whatever that happened to be, or at least a similar species, like an offshoot. It was a female, and colored purple instead of blue, like the smuggler. But, the markings were the same, and she had yellow eyes like him. However, she had a sort of reptilian looking tail, where the smuggler had none, and she had five fingers on each hand, with nails painted black, unlike the smuggler, who had three fingers on each hand. She was dressed head to toe in black leather. She had black leather pants and tall, black high heeled boots. She was wearing tight a black leather corset, which showed off her nice build. She had a brown leather belt around her waist, which she was wearing crooked. On the belt was a few knives and a pistol. She had black hair, hanging down. She looked at them, a surprised look on her face. The smuggler stared at her, his jaw hanging almost to the ground.

"Rehinge yer' jaw." Logan told him. Then, Logan turned to her and said, "Who the hell are you?" The woman put her hands on her hips.

"I think you better tell me who you are first. And what the hell are people like you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well..." the smuggler started to say, but Logan stopped him.

"We're lost. And what do you mean people like us?" Logan demanded. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, living beings." she said.

"What do you mean? You're one, aren't you?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one in this galaxy. There hasn't been another living creature in this galaxy for as long as I remember." she said. Ratchet and the others looked surprised. She looked at the smuggler.

"Where did you people come from?" she asked, looking a little confused herself now.

"We came from The Nundac Asteroid Ring and Planet Fastoon." Ratchet said.

"What? Where? I don't know where you're talking about?" she said, having a blank look on her face.

"We're looking for a friend. He's a small little robot with big green eyes." Ratchet said.

"I think I know who you're talking about." she said, "I saw the Zoni take him to their palace a few days ago. Maybe I can help you out."

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know your name." Logan said.

"My name's Alania. I'm sorry about before. I just don't trust strangers. And it didn't make sense to me why there were other living creatures here. This whole galaxy is inhabited by robots. But, look. I can help you. I'm a smuggler. I know my way around everywhere." the girl said.

"You're a smuggler? So is he." said Talwyn, pointing to the smugggler, who was staring.

"I think I'm in love." he said. Logan slapped him across the face.

"Thank ya'." he said.

"Don't mention it." Logan said.

"Should we trust her?" Talwyn asked.

"Eh, she smells trustworthy enough." Logan said. Then, Logan turned back to Alania.

"Alright. But, we're keepin' an eye on you." he said.

"Whatever." Alania said, crossing her arms. They walked up to the gates of Zoni Palace, which were, of course made of metal, like everything else in the city.

"Let me guess, this is as far as yer' taking us?" Logan said.

"Well, for the right price, I can take you as far as I need to go." Alania said. Logan sighed.

"I think I'm in love." the smuggler said. Logan sighed again. He didn't even bother hitting him this time.

"Is it really worth it?" Logan asked.

"Well, I know the palace pretty well, or at least better than you guys do. I was in there once. I procured some goods for the previous Zoni leader, and I snooped around a little." Alania said. Logan sighed and handed her the money. She took out a lock picking kit out of a pouch on her belt and quickly picked the lock on the gate. Everyone walked in. She did the same to the lock on the front door.

"We should probably be careful. There are probably guards." Talwyn said, as they walked through the front door. Alania shook her head.

"No." she said, "No one would ever try to sneak into the Zoni Palace, and the Zoni know that those who would wouldn't be able to get through the lock on the front gate. The lock is that foolproof."

~Author's Notes~

-Alania- an OC, a female of a species related to the species of the smuggler, she's also a smuggler, but in the Zoni's dimension


	7. The Battle For Clank

Part 7

The Battle For Clank

"I wonder what the Zoni could possibly want with Clank." Talwyn said, as they made their way deeper into the Zoni palace.

"Hmm... I think I might know." Alania said.

"Huh?"

They all turned to look at her.

"Well, the previous Zoni leader died just a few weeks ago, right before they brought your friend here. I think they want to make your friend the new leader of the Zoni & this city." Alania explained.

"No way. Clank would never go for that." Ratchet said.

"Maybe not voluntarily." Alania said.

"Do you think the Zoni would use force?" Talwyn asked.

"Maybe, if they were determined enough. The Zoni are usually pretty calm, but I've seen a mean side to them, too. I really can't say for sure." Alania answered. Then, she pointed to a door.

"The throne room is right up ahead." she said, "They might have your friend there."

"Okay." Logan said. He ran up to the door, unsheathed his claws, and kicked the door down. There, in the giant, metal throne room, was a cage hanging, and in the cage, was Clank.

"Clank!" Ratchet said.

"Ratchet?" Clank said.

"Oh my gosh!" said Talwyn.

"Alright, we're gonna negotiate. You give us Clank, and I won't cut ya' into shreads." Logan said.

"Yeah, give him to us." Ratchet said, holding his wrench up, ready to hit.

"You better give him back." Talwyn said, aiming her blaster at them.

"Oh no." the Zoni said.

"How did you find us?" asked one of them.

"Well, it wasn't easy." said Logan.

"Now, just give us Clank!" Ratchet said.

"No, he is our king, now." the Zoni said.

"He's not. You're holding him against his will." Ratchet said.

"He will accept it, eventually." the Zoni said. Logan growled.

"Ratchet, think fast." Talwyn said, and she shot down the chain holding the cage. Ratchet jumped up, doing a flip in the air and catching the falling cage. He ran over to Logan and handed him the cage. Logan swiped the cage with his claws, cutting the bars. Clank jumped out.

"Anyone want to try me?" Logan growled. The Zoni knew they couldn't take on all of these people. They thought it best to just let them go.

"No. No." they said, "We'll find a new king. Go. Go." They thought this was the best idea, seeing as how they had no clue what these people were capable of. They figured it was probably easier to find a new king.

"And don't try and follow us." Logan said.

They were about to walk away when the Zoni said, "We'll help you."

"Help us? How?" asked Talwyn.

"We can send you back home." they said. They looked at the Zoni for a moment.

"Alright." Logan said. A glowing blue portal appeared.

"Hey, Alania. Thanks for the help. I guess this is it." Talwyn said. Alania was silent.

"You're welcome ta' come with us." Logan said. They looked at her for a moment.

"I don't belong here." Alania said, "There's nothing of my kind here. I'm coming with you."

Talwyn looked at the portal hesitantly.

"What if it takes us somewhere completely different, or worse, just puts us in space, floating forever? Or what if it vaporizes us completely?" she said. She had a worried look on her face. Ratchet took her hands in his.

"Tal," he said, "we'll be okay. This is the only chance we've got at getting back home. But, if we're not, in case we never see each other again...." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. After about 30 seconds, the kiss broke.

"I love you, Talwyn." Ratchet said.

"I love you, too, Ratchet." Talwyn said. Everybody besides Logan clapped. Qwark whistled and Logan just smirked. Alania and the smuggler looked at each other, smiled, and held hands. Ratchet held Talwyn's hand with one hand, and held onto Clank with the other, and they jumped through the portal. Everyone else followed and the portal closed up behind them.


	8. Home

Part 8

Home

"Huh?"

Talwyn's eyes fluttered open. She suddenly remembered what happened and quickly sat up. Ratchet was kneeling next to her.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked, frantically looking around.

"We're home, in our dimension." Ratchet said, "We're back on Fastoon."

"Oh." she said, relieved, "And everybody else?"

"They're fine." Ratchet said, nodding his head in the direction where the others were standing. Talwyn stood up.

"So, this is you're dimension? Wow." Alania said, looking around, taking everything in.

"Hey, Cap'n. What do we do now?" Rusty Pete asked.

"We go home, to the space station." Ratchet said. So they got onto their ships and headed off to the Apogee Space Station.

Hey, sorry this chapter was so short, but I wasn't going to ven make another chapter. Then, I decided that I couldn't just leave it the way it was. I had to clarify that they made it home. Hope you liked the story.


End file.
